If the World Went Black
by Pancake-God
Summary: What if Naruto was attacked as a chiled and lost one of the most esential abilities needed to be a ninja? Im not good at summerys but try this out
1. Prolog

It was a dark night in October. A tall blond sat at his table writing on a piece of paper. Thunderous roars and gigantic explosions shook the very foundation of the Hokage tower. Minato glanced over at the crib and a single tear rolled down his left cheek.

To say that this was by far the hardest decision he had ever had to make was like saying he could beat a civilian in a fight, however he knew what he had to do. Minato understood that the decision was far bigger than him, it was bigger than his son, who lay sleeping in his crib unaware of what was about to happen, hell it was bigger than all of Konoha. Minato knew that if he didn't do this, the whole world would be in danger.

With that fact in mind the arguably greatest Ninja ever steeled his resolve and finished his letter. He slipped the letter into a secret compartment in the Hokage desk with a note on the front for the next Hokage. Minato then walked over to the crib Picked up his blond son and gave him one final kiss before placing him in a baby carrier on his back and exited through the window.

-20 miles away-

Minato flashed through a set of seals that had become second nature to him after using them uncountable times before. In a puff of Smoke Minato appeared on top of a giant toad. **"So Minato is it time?" **Asked the giant toad know as Gamabunta. "Indeed it is gama-chan" replied the only man who could ever get away with calling The 50 story tall toad that and not die.

**"Ha even in the face of death you still are that arrogant punk that Summoned me 15 years ago" ** Jiraya boomed out in a mocking yet sad tone **"I'm gonna miss you boy" **He continued in voice that only Minato and the baby on his back could hear. "I'm going to miss you to Gama-chan….I'll have a veritable ocean of sake for you for when you finally croak…..no pun intended" The Fourth Hokage said jokingly

**"He you would…. But do me a favor and make it an ocean of whisky instead of that dog piss you call alcohol" **Minato laughed at this " Will do Gama-chan…But really we need to start this, even though I would much rather argue about alcohol"

With that Gamabunta took a giant leap landing right in front of the Kyubi. The large toad dodged several tail swipes with quickness that nobody would expect from such a stocky figure. He then preformed a joint Underworld Swamp Technique with Minato. The result was the entire battlefield being turned into a gigantic swamp. The swamp trapped the Kyubi and held him still.

Gamabunta jumped and landed next to the giant fox. This allowed Minato to jump onto Kyubi. He set Naruto down on the fox's head and whipped out a scroll. He unrolled the scroll and placed it on the fox right nest to his son. He then went through a set of handseals and called out a jutsu name that he had truly hoped he would never have to use. "Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin!!"

The Shingami appeared on the Kyubi's head and shot through Minato, the scroll, Kyubi and finally stopped in Naruto. Usually the hand would be pulled back, but because of the scroll a Kyubi was sealed into Naruto. Minato knowing he had little time before he was sealed into the shingami's stomach rushed over to Naruto and quickly yet neatly drew a seal on the young blonde's stomach. Minato felt his soul being pulled out of him as the Shingami's arm started retracting.

"Naruto I know you cant understand me but I love you and your mother would be extremely proud of you if those bastards hadn't assassinated her… We both support you in whatever you do and we will both be watching over you" those were the last word Minato would ever speak as a living being. He faded away into the sweet bliss of death. Minato didn't even notice the dark silhouette that was standing watching the mans final interaction from further down the giant foxes back.

As soon as Minato had fully left the realm of the living the fox's body vanished into thin air. Naruto's body however floated softly to the ground.

Up in heaven Kushina looked down at her lover and son. As she wept she started to weep softly before she felt the comforting hand of her brother on her shoulder. She turned to him and looked directly into his eyes and said " I need to help Minato"

-Six years later to the day-

A short, blond boy wearing an orange jumpsuit was running for his life. Chasing him was a mob. He was used to running from the normal mobs that plagued him despite the old mans attempts to stop them, however on this day October 10th and his birthday no less the mobs always seemed much larger and more bent on maiming him.

Naruto made a quick sharp turn around a corner and then down an ally. He did it in a way that nobody chasing him would see. He slowly backed into the shadows cursing his orange clothing yet again. Orange really was his favorite but for clothing he wanted a more rust color that would blend, but nobody would sell him that, or l else for that matter.

As he saw the first couple of people rounding the corner he backed further into the ally only to run into something hard, yet not as hard as a wall or post. The young blond slowly turned around and gazed up trying to peer through the darkness. The only things he could make out were two shining blue orbs.

Naruto gasped as he heard a voice said "Fuuinjutsu Manako Chouin Waza". Naruto felt no pain but his entire world went black.

**AND SO BEGINS: If the World Went Black**


	2. Chapter 1 The Sand Will Turn To Glass

AN: So this is my first fanfiction I want as much critisism as possible, I want to get better at writing so please don't hold

**AN: So this is my first fan fiction I want as much criticism as possible, I want to get better at writing so please don't hold back…but please tell me what I'm doing wrong don't just spout off stupid insults as that will get neither of us anywhere. Also if you like what I do please don't be afraid to tell me.**

**I'm trying to be original here and if I use an idea used by somebody else and I don't give them credit don't bitch at me I wont have known that I was… feel free to tell me so I can make note of this**

**If you have any questions get at me and I'll answer what I can/want to**

**I'm going to try to update frequently but if I get really busy it may take a week or two.. I do have this story planned out so I wont get stuck like that**

**My life is largely based off of music so I will be titling most chapters with song names I like… sometimes it will be relative but sometimes it wont I will leave the band name of each song I use I if it is a song name. **

**I may make this a harem if that is what is requested, or if I just feel like it. But there will be no more than two girls….there will probably be four main pairs… I will tell you the dudes Naruto, Garra, Sauske, and Kankuro ( he never seems to get any ass so im cutting him a break P)… There will be no yaoi…I have no problem with gays but I don't have any personal experience in that area so I cant write relationships for that**

Talking- "I like Pancakes"

Thinking- 'I like pancakes'

Demons/Sumons same as above but bold

**I'm hoping that this is the longest Authors note I do but I won't promise…**

**Here you go the first real chapter of If the World Went Black**

**Chapter 1-The Sand Will Turn to Glass Silverstien**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He could feel the sheets and hear voices… He could smell the room he was in, it was a dull flat smell that seemed much to clean to be any normal home. He licked his lips and could taste and feel his lips. He could do this so WHY FOR KAMI"S SAKE COULDN'T HE SEE!!

Naruto started trashing around scratching at his eyes and face to try to move what must be covering his optical organs. Seeing the boy doing what just about anybody who woke up in his situation would do the 3rd Hokage Softly grabbed Naruto's flailing arms and forced them down by his side. "Naruto calm down" Sarutobi said in a soft but stern voice "Jiji-san is that you? What's going on? Why can't I see? What happened? How long have I been out?" Naruto shouted a stream of questions out franticly.

"Naruto calm down all will be explained shortly" Sarutobi said losing some of the softness in his voice. Naruto started to calm down. After he was calm enough that Sarutobi knew he wouldn't claw his own face off the old man let go of Naruto's arms. "Now I will answer your questions. Yes it is me, you are in a hospital, yesterday you were being chased by a mob and you were attacked by an enemy ninja that we know nothing about while you were trying to hide from the mob" he paused here for a second to gather himself "you can't see because the man that attacked you sealed your eyesight"

"…WHAT SO I'M BLIND NOW?" Naruto yelled in a panic, he really didn't want to be blind. He liked seeing a lot. "yes I'm very sorry to tell you but you are blind and it is permenant since the man used a technique that is impossible to unseal… It is very effective but very few could pull it off and each time they use it, it takes away approximately 20 of their lifespan." Sarrutobi explained sympathetically

"So what am I supposed to do now? I cant become a Ninja without my eyesight so what can I do?" Naruto asked quite obviously emotionally destroyed bye the fact that his dream of being Hokage could not come true. "Actually Naruto you can still become a ninja. That is one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you" Sarutobi then saw something he had never seen before. He saw a 6-year-old boy go from being completely depressed to an anxious ball of happiness in under a second. "Yes I just met with two men who said that they could teach you how to be a ninja even with your disadvantage, however you will have to leave for a six year training trip"

"Ha like I'd care about leaving everybody here hates me" Naruto said sadly "I want to meet these men who will be my teachers for the next six year" Naruto noticed how the old man looked extremely sad and slightly guilty when he had said everyone hated him. "Naruto you know that not every one hates you. I don't hate you and neither does Iruka. There are also many jounin that don't hate you or dislike you at all for that matter" The 3rd hokage tried to explain to Naruto

"Yeah but nobody my age will come near me" Naruto said dejectedly. "What about Hinata?" the Hokage countered slyly. "I guess you have a point there old man but I still wont be missed" Naruto said, although he was slightly happier now. "anyway I want to meet my soon to be teachers" Naruto said excitedly. "I will send for them and they should be here in a couple of minutes" sarutobi said.

XXCrazy Hardcore dancing to kill 3 minutesXX

Sarutobi got up and opened the door to Naruto's room when they heard a knock. Standing outside were two men both around the same size. The one on the left had Red hair and a simple Brown Monks robe on. The other had brown hair and a red robe. Both men were about 5' 11" and although their robes cloaked them loosely one could tell that they were both extremely fit and muscular though not to the point where it interfered with movement.

Both men walked forward and examined Naruto. He was fairly short, most likely due to poor nutrition. Both growled slightly at that but knew that as soon as he started getting some decent food in him he would shoot up. They also saw that he had some baby fat once again due to poor diet and just the fact that he was young. They figured that all excess fat would be burned within the first few days of training with them.

The most interesting thing however was his eyes… no longer were they the deep cerulean they used to be. Now they were a pale grayish blue and had the kanji for unsung hero in each eye. Naruto couldn't see but he could practically feel the stares that were probing into his skin and making him uncomfortable "UHHHMM could we move on and get past this little check out the blind kid stage?" he asked

"Why yes how rude of us I am Kitamasu and he is Katasune" said the red haired man. "we are going to be teaching you so you shall refer to us as either master or sensei…at least until we get to know each other better, We will set out in an hour if that if you are able" Kitamasu continued knowing fully well that the boy could run a marathon right now if he was able to see.

"Yeah that's fine with me" Naruto said carefully getting out of bed "I'll just run home and grab some stuff" "no" interrupted Katasune, he had a much deeper voice than Kitamasu "We will provide you with better clothes and supplies" "Uhm thank you I guess" Naruto said. He felt someone hand him his clothes and he cautiously put them on

And then he asked what they were going to do for the next hour. His only response was being picked up and placed on the back of one of his sensei's backs he didn't know which one's ( it was Katasune). And they took off out side although he didn't know where they were going.

Naruto was slightly embarrassed about being carried around the village but figured not it was a slight improvement from getting hateful glares from everyone he passed, although he was still probably receiving them. They stopped in an empty training field.

"We are now going to teach you about using chakra" said Kitamasu, he also explained Chakra and it's uses (but I'm not going to bore you with that) "Now draw on your chakra and force it out of every single part of your body" Katasune started before being interrupted by Naruto "How do I do that"

"well focus on your mind on your center and you will feel something…it will probably be warm but it could be a refreshing breeze or anything else for that matter." Naruto followed his instructions and found that his caenter was more of a breeze than a warmth " now pull on whatever it is with your mind and then push it outwards with our mind" Naruto did this and he could actually feel the chakra seeping through his pores. "Very good Naruto. Now continue to push it further outward but focus on where your Chakra runs into an object, say a tree or myself or Kitamasu, or even a single blade of grass. This will take much longer to master but once you do you will receive a clear image in your head of however far you push your chakra out. You will be able to 'dumb down' the image so you aren't seeing every single bug or fleck of dust around you."

Naruto tried to do this but could only see a very blurry image of his surrounding 3 feet. Still in his mind it was much better than the blackness he had, had before. "How long do you think it will take for me to master this masters?" Naruto asked " Well it usually takes up to 2 years to master" at this Naruto's face fell since he had been figuring that he would have it down in a month.

"Don't look so down, were going to teach you an extremely useful technique that fits yours and our chakra reserves. Its called the Kage Bushin it creates a physical clone much like any elemental clone, however this clone has a certain perk that has made it a forbidden A-class Jutsu. When the clone is dispelled you gain any knowledge that the clone acquired in its 'lifetime'." Katasune explained the Kage Bushin to Naruto and expected him to ask how that helped but to his surprise Naruto figured it out as soon as he heard it.

They spent the next 45 minutes teaching him the jutsu until he could make 10 at a time. Then Kitamasu carried Naruto to the gate where they met Sarutobi and Iruka . Iruka made Naruto Promise that he would get strong and come back ready to be a great ninja. Sarutobi made Naruto Promise to write him, Iruka, And Hinata to let them know how he was doing.

After this the trio set out with Naruto riding on Kitamasu's back once again. Once they were in the trees they stopped and Naruto made 9 clones while his senseis each made four. Then each of the Naruto clones jumped on the other clones and started practicing while the Senseis started their journey. To their training site which the masters said was in the ruined land of Whirlpool and that they would be staying on Mt. Kyushibihu. It was a three-week trip and they figured that with the increasing number of clones Naruto would be able to make that he would be able to master his 'Vision' within the trip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: There's Chapter one how did you like it? I think I did pretty well**

**Naruto's vision is in simple terms chakra sonar like what dolphins and bats use. It has the added bonus of building chakra reserves and control whenever its in use which for Naruto is every waking moment there fore he is gonna have huger reserves and near perfect control……yes naruto is going to be overpowered but he's going to need to be for the enemies he's going up against are much much much much stronger than the rest of them…I'm talking Akatsuki and above mostly**

**Anywho…anyone who figures out one of the little tricks I did I will tell you a single pairing of your choice….if anybody figures out both of the tricks I'll tell them all the pairs!! Start searching**

**Read and review and prepare for a wild ride!!**


	3. Chapter 2 Still Jolly

**Chapter 2- Still Jolly After All These Years- Iwrestledabearonce**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The trip ended up taking four weeks because Naruto wanted to train a little since he had mastered the vision within 10 days…of coarse to do that he didn't sleep for those 10 days. But still it was worth it in everyone's eyes since from his point of view he could now see perfectly for him…he actually preferred it over his original sight. He learned how everything responded differently when his chakra hit it and things lit up so he could see vivid colors.

From Naruto's Master's standpoint it was better simply because they didn't have to make clones or carry him, although Naruto still made clones to improve him self. He would even have them spar with each other while on the move. The result was his reserves were up there with any Kage and his control was at least low jounin.

He had also started developing his own style of Taijutsu. Which he dubbed Kaze Dansu, or wind dance. In this style used quick but powerful jabs with his hands and feet to throw his opponent off balance and quick movements almost like gusts of wind to get inside and opponents guard. Once He was inside the guard or the opponent was off balance he would throw a strong hit in with any part of his body (Head, hands, feet, knees, elbows ect.) to do real damage.

The style was overall very well rounded but its two real defining traits were the unpredictability, Naruto could do anything in terms of movement he would recklessly be shooting forward for a spiraling head but one instant and then he would defy gravity and be flying backward while getting ready to attack with a sliding tackle.

The other interesting trait was his defense. Naruto never blocked if he didn't absolutely have to. This negated the strength of an opponent for the most part. Also he was becoming so adept at dodging that soon even the Hyuga's field of divination wouldn't work against him.

Also on the trip they had replaced Naruto's cloths with a simple black outfit. Now they were on the last day of the trip and approaching the ruins of Whirlpool. Naruto for some unexplainable reason felt a growing connection with the place every step and was growing happier by the second.

As they crested the last hill and finally saw the ocean Nartuo was completely awestruck. He gazed out over the water looking for the village which he figured must be on an island however he couldn't see any islands "so where is the island… is it hidden by some genjutsu?" Naruto asked anxiously "HA Island? No boy the village isn't on any island" said Kitamasu This left Naruto very confused because he didn't see how it could be anywhere except an island.

When the group reached the shore they decided to have lunch. It was a short affair without much talking, since all of them wanted to get to their destination. After lunch the trio walked up to the water and just stepped on (They taught Naruto how to water and tree walk) Naruto the followed his Masters for a while until he noticed a spinning motion. Seeing that neither of his Senseis seemed to care he paid it no attention. That is until it became quite a serious swirl.

Naruto then realized that he was walking on a whirlpool. He turned around to make a mad dash back but Katasune grabed him and just shook his head before starting to walk again. The further they got the lower they went and the faster they spun. Finally after many many revolutions they reached the center and stood looking at each other while spinning and descending. The got lower and lower for many minutes than finally the spinning stopped and they were in a smooth slide slipping down.

At the bottom they were deposited into a large pit full of soft sponge type objects. After all the spinning and sliding Naruto was quite dazed but he soon regained his complete conciseness and Spread out his chakra as far as he could which was almost the entire dome, all but a small section way north. To say that he was awestruck would be the understatement of the century. He was in a giant dome made of a shimmering substance that was almost completely transparent. There were several gaping holes in the dome where Whirlpools seemed to enter the dome.

Inside the dome was and entire city and surrounding country. At the center of the city and dome in general was a gargantuan mountain. It jutted up into the 'sky' like a pinnacle going straight to Kami. The lower mountain side was dotted with villas and houses and further up there was one large house that wrapped al the way around the mountain and seemed to bee at least 7 stories tall. The city had two large walls they were about 250 yards apart and the outer wall was about 50 meters thick where the inner wall only seemed to be 25 meters. However possibly the most amazing thing about the whole city was that the buildings were all made of what seemed to be crystal that clouded on the inside to stop people looking in.

The surrounding countryside seemed to have a bit from each country of the world. There was thick forest, desert, rocky mountains, and a deep valley that seemed to have perpetual rain covering it. There was a canyon and a mist covered section.

"Welcome to The Land of Whirlpool we will say at our home….the large house on Mt. Kyushibihu." Called out Kitamasu and Katasune together. At this all three rushed as fast as they could towards the city. They made it their in about 4 minutes, and were at the entrance to the house in another 5.

They entered the house and walked into the kitchen. After that his masters took Naruto on a partial tour of the house. There was a huge Library, 2 huge dojos, and an indoor pool room. There was also an entertainment room. There were over 29 bathrooms and 13 guest rooms. The final room they showed him he guessed must be his. There was a huge door shaped like a fox head.

They walked into his room and once again Naruto was awestruck. THE ROOM WAS FUCKING HUGE!! In the center was a bed that was alone about half the size of the apartment he had in Konoha. In one corner there was a wrap around couch with a T.V. In another corner there was a desk. In the corner opposite the T.V was a giant hot tub. The final corner had two doors one to a bathroom and one to a closet that was already full, he decided he'd check that out later.

The room had a black carpet and ceiling along with two of the walls being black. The other two walls were red. Or the walls there were many different designs including a large fox, a falcon, and a leopard. Each of these took up a wall while there was a picture of them curled together on the ceiling. The pictures were all done in gold.

They went back to the Kitchen and had a quick dinner of chicken and rice. After this Katasune told Naruto to go get changed into something nice from the closet. And to meet them in the main hallway. He said that they had some stuff to talk about.

Naruto while confused about his orders followed them and went back and picked out a dark gray suit with an orange shirt and white tie. He was surprised that everything fit perfectly. After getting changed he headed back to find his master standing in front of one of the doors he didn't go into before.

Kitamasu and Katasune both looked very solemn as they opened the door and beckoned him inside. He entered into a huge chamber that must have been carved out of the mountain itself. There were three chairs all facing the center of the room where there was a pedestal. The trio entered and all sat down.

After several minutes of silence Kitamasu decide to break the silence with a world shattering statement "Naruto we haven't been completely honest with you. We are not human" Naruto Choked at this. This was not what he had expected. "What do you mean you're not human?" he asked confusedly. "We should probably start where at the beginning for you. Do you know the story of the Kyubi?" asked Katasune

Now it was Naruto's turn to give an earth shattering statement "Which one?" Naruto asked. This confused the Masters "What do you mean which one" asked Kitamasu. "Well I know the bullshit story Konoha feeds everybody that Yondaime killed the Kyubi and sacrificed himself to do so….And I also know the true story about how he actually died sealing it into me as an infant." Naruto said matter of factly.

"WHA?? HOW?? WHEN?? WHAAAA??" The two masters asked to shocked to speak. "Well when your hated and beaten everyday of your life you grow up fairly quickly. I'm a lot smarter than everyone gives me credit for it wasn't that hard to piece everything together…now how does this have to do with you not being human?"

"Well to tell the truth were from a parallel dimension where the kyubi was freed with no complications. We were split in half by another freed Kyubi from another dimension. He is the one who sealed your eyes. Unknown to most of man kind there is an interdimensional war going on right now"

"Ok I'm confused what is everyone fighting over?" Naruto asked "Well there are these things called life stones although they are technically fragments of the original lifestone which was broken by an evil Kyubi/Naruto many dimensions away. The explosion shot fragments across every dimension and since then good and evil have been battling trying to get all the fragments." Kitamasu stopped to breath

Katasune picked up where he left off " you see whoever controls the whole life stone or even just the majority of it gets incredible power. Our side, the good side wants to seal the power away so that it never tempts anybody again. The evil side or order, short for order of death, wants it to rule all dimensions." Katasune needed a break so Kitamasu agreed to finish up the explanation.

"Right now were tied dead even and this is the last dimension as far as we know so whoever wins this dimension will most likely win total in our final battle. We would like to induct you into our halls as a protector, short for protector of life."

"I would love to help in this quest" naruto said with out a second of thought. "wait" said Katasune, before Kitamasu added " you become immortal at least until the war is over, however you can add two people no questions asked into the Protectors and you can make suggestions about possible candidates for our group"

Naruto thought about it…and as he thought his face set into a look of sheer determination "I'll do it" he said with utmost conviction. Both of his masters said they would transform into their natural form for most of the time except when teaching him and they transformed into two sleek foxes each with 9 four tails and 1 short tail. One was red one was brown go figure. "we will begin the initiation and then start training immediately." They spoke in unison.

The foxes beckoned Naruto to come forward to the pedestal they than handed him a beautiful golden knife. It had a foot long blade and a 7-inch long handle. The cross guard looked like two foxes running in opposite directions.

The two foxes spoke in unison again but this time it was with a demonic tone **"Do you swear loyalty to the good of all people"** "I do" **"Do you swear by your blood" **"I do" and with that naruto cut his wrist in a cross pattern and guided completely by instinct he dripped his blood onto the pedestal. The pedestal flashed once and went dull.

Kaitamasu then smiled at Naruto and said "That's it but know this Naruto. The fragments have way of finding their way to us so you don't have to give up you goals to support this, just when you find a fragment or an order member with a fragment you need to fight do you understand?" Naruto thought about it for a moment before smiling at Kitamasu and Katasune and he said "I understand that perfectly"

"Now lets get training we only have 6 years and we have a lot to cover" yelled Katasune at Naruto who just smiled and nodded while running back to his room to room to change.

Kitamasu looked at his other half and grinned "I think he's gonna go far eh?" "Indeed …indeed he is"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: I had planed on putting the first part of training in this chapter but I couldn't do it**

**I no Naruto seems to be older than 6 but he's had to grow up faster and he won't change much in that sense in the 6 year training **

**Anywho what do you think of this idea I put in the story? I want some input**

**sooo…anyone who figures out one of the little tricks I did I will tell you a single pairing of your choice….if anybody figures out both of the tricks I'll tell them all the pairs!! Start searching**

**Read and review please )**


End file.
